The Incipient Fire of the Heart
by LayLa13
Summary: Inwardly, he was fighting strong unexplainable urges to apologize for every insult he'd ever uttered and every bad thought he'd ever had wishing her harm and sometimes even death. [Yes this is another Dramione story lol please see the note at the beginning of Chapter 1. It is cross posted on my Archive of Our Own account under the username NobodyBreaksMyHeart.]
1. Chapter 1

(Sorry this note is so damn long - I just felt the need to explain myself thoroughly)

I wrote this story on a whim for my bestie and her daughter who are massive Harry Potter fans and Dramione shippers. Yes I realize there are sooo many one shots and stories out there in this fandom and about this ship, but I still felt the urge to write one of my own. This started out as a one shot so if you decide not to read beyond Chapter 1 that's fine :)

I've decided to break my story up into parts with each part being my take on a movie. This first part is based on Goblet of Fire after Ron and Hermione get into a fight at the Yule Ball. I tagged Alternate Universe/Canon Divergence due to the fact that I will take liberties with characters and plotlines. Since this is a Dramione fic, most of my focus will be on them rather than other characters. If I tag a character and they haven't been in the story yet, they will be. I plan to follow the general plots of the movies occasionally using the same dialogue but also taking away and adding scenes to better fit my agenda. I hope not to disappoint with this next fact but I am not a smut writer. It's not because I don't like a good smutty read, but because I can't write it. I've tried and it doesn't ever sound good lol but don't worry there will still be fluff and angsty moments because I feel like I'm a decent writer of those ^^ This story is strictly just for fun and I truly hope you enjoy it!

***Disclaimer: I own nothing and nobody. All credit goes to JK Rowling for creating the Harry Potter Universe!***

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione wandered down the dimly lit corridors, her wand in one hand casting a glow to help light her way. In the other hand were the uncomfortable high heels she'd chosen to wear for the Yule Ball. After her sudden and unwanted fight with Ron, she had collapsed on the stairs an emotional wreck. Prying eyes and whispered assumptions surrounded her. She was only thankful that Viktor left before the fight happened so she didn't have to explain anything to him.

She was nowhere near ready to head back to the dorms should she run into Ron again. Music from the Yule Ball could still be heard in the distance. It would be in full swing until the wee hours of the morning. Hermione's original plan was to visit the library and curl up with a book in an attempt to ease her mind. But the longer she walked, that idea surprisingly no longer appealed to her. Fighting with Ron ruined what had up until that point been a magical night. Hermione hated that she let him affect her so negatively. It was as though she were having an out of body experience wandering around aimlessly like one of the many ghostly inhabitants of the school.

Continuing her slow journey with no real destination in mind, Hermione soon found herself at the stairs leading up to the Astronomy Tower. It got colder the higher up she went, but she didn't care. At the top of the stairs, she set her shoes down before walking over to the railing and staring up at the night sky. While there were a few clouds, she could still see the moon which was full and bright surrounded by an ebony sky covered in millions of twinkling stars. Hermione wondered if tonight she would finally see a shooting star. Like many of her hopes and dreams, it was a desire that would seem insignificant to most but meant a lot to her. She hoped that at some point in her time at Hogwarts, she would finally see one.

It had been about ten minutes of blissful silence before Hermione heard voices coming up the stairs. Probably some professors on patrol who would send her back to the ball or to her dormitory. As the voices drew closer, she realized it was a boy and a girl speaking in hushed tones. Every now and then there was a giggle followed by the sounds of kissing. Hermione rolled her eyes. It was now no question who was coming up the stairs – some hormone driven classmates looking for some privacy. As the voices drew nearer, Hermione whispered _"Nox"_ to extinguish her wand light as she ducked into a darkened area hoping whoever it was would be too busy to notice her in the shadows. Or better yet - that they would decide the Astronomy Tower wasn't the best place in the entire bloody castle to snog.

When the enamored students came into view, Hermione's mouth dropped open a little. She recognized the girl as Pansy Parkinson - an irritating Slytherin who worshipped the ground Draco Malfoy walked on. Pansy had quickly adopted his pastime of being less than cordial and cruel to Hermione, Ron and Harry. Pansy's dark hair was a stark contrast to the silver form fitting gown she had on. The peroxide blonde object of her obsession whispered something in her ear making her giggle. That was the only time Hermione had ever seen Pansy or Draco crack a genuine happy smile – when they were around each other. Normally, they shared the same constipation pained looks along with the usual sneering and scowling. Hermione watched the way Draco ran his hands all over Pansy possessively and shifted uncomfortably in the darkness hoping they wouldn't go much further. Draco had Pansy backed up against a wall when she removed his jacket and tossed it carelessly to the side before unbuttoning his shirt.

"Pansy, slow down," he breathed.

"Something tells me you don't really want that," said Pansy with a lustful glint in her eyes.

"You know I hate when you rush things."

Pansy laughed a little and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss. Draco spun them around so that he was up against the wall without ever breaking their liplock. This kiss lasted longer than the first and Hermione was finding it more difficult by the second to suppress the urge to throw up. It was then Draco noticed something behind Pansy that caused him to push her away. "Stop."

Pansy frowned. "Why? I thought you wanted this."

Draco hesitated and glanced in the direction Hermione was. She was hoping he couldn't see her and that it was just coincidence he looked at that particular side of the tower. Draco frowned at Pansy. "It's late. You should go to bed."

"This was _your_ suggestion," said Pansy with an annoyed tone.

"And now I've changed my mind," Draco shrugged carelessly as he buttoned his shirt back up. "Go back to the dorms and I'll see you later."

"What are you going to do?" Pansy's arms were crossed.

"I just need...some space."

The disappointment written all over Pansy's face would've sliced through the air if it could have. Draco pulled her into another kiss, this one less gag inducing than the others.

"Fine," Pansy finally relented with a small smile, clearly satisfied by his gesture. "I am pretty worn out. I'll see you back at the dorms."

Draco nodded as she started down the stairs. He stood there until he knew Pansy was well out of earshot and not coming back before he looked back into the darkness. "You can come out now."

Hermione didn't move. She didn't even blink. She was holding her breath while her heartbeat pounded loudly in her ears. Draco walked quickly in her direction with an annoyed look on his face.

"Lumos!" he said loudly. The end of his wand lit up immediately giving Hermione away.

She abruptly stepped forward. "How did you know I was here?"

Draco pointed at her shoes which she had moronically left sitting out in the open. "I didn't know it was you, but I knew someone was up here. Of course out of all the students it could've been it would be the filthy mudblood Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here Malfoy?"

He quirked a brow. "What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be at the ball with that Krum bloke? Or in the library buried in another one of those pathetically boring books written by a fellow hapless mudblood? I'm surprised you weren't wandering off with the red headed weasel and Potter for a good time. Or did you follow us up here for a show?"

"You're a pig, Malfoy," Hermione pushed past him.

"I'm not the one who was lurking in the shadows."

"I was here first," Hermione frowned. "Surely there were other places you could've gone. Like the potions classroom or a greenhouse."

"Already been those places. It was time for a change of scenery," Draco sighed, earning an eyeroll from Hermione. He laughed at her reaction. "What? Like you and that red headed weasel haven't done anything? Or how about Potter?"

"No!" said Hermione indignantly. "And even if we had, it would certainly be none of your business!"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist Granger," Draco laughed.

Hermione glared as he collected his jacket off the floor where it landed when Pansy had not so delicately thrown it. The urge to punch him was very strong. But instead she kept her wand pointed at him while gathering up the shoes with her free hand. Then she headed swiftly for the stairs.

"What about Krum?" Draco called after her.

Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs and frowned. "What about him?"

"I saw you walk into the ball with him. Everyone did. And it was not just a happy coincidence due to proximity but as his date. Even Pansy had a momentary lapse in judgement in which she respected you for having gotten such an opportunity. Did you give him some type of love potion? Imperius Curse?"

"Why is it so bloody shocking that Viktor Krum asked me to be his date to the Yule Ball of his own accord?"

"Well for one, you're a mudblood. And your dancing was painfully robotic at best. It's clear you were never taught how to dance properly or handle yourself at such an event. But I'd expect nothing less."

Hermione had heard the term "mudblood" enough by now especially from Draco Malfoy that it didn't affect her as much as it had in the past. She knew she would face ridicule and many obstacles as a muggle born witch, which is mostly what drove her to excel in everything. So she could prove to everyone that her blood status didn't mean she lacked the same gifting in magic like purebloods. Viktor Krum certainly never made any indication her blood status bothered him. In fact, it had been one of the qualities in her that intrigued him.

"Viktor isn't like anyone I've ever known," Hermione finally said. "He doesn't judge people based on their blood status or circumstances. He made it a point to find out what he could about me in order to get to know me better and have intelligent conversation with me. I've never felt judged when I'm around him. Not even once. And I'll have you know he told me I looked breath takingly beautiful and that I was a phenomenal dance partner."

Draco stared at Hermione as though she'd grown another head. "You speak of him as though you had feelings for him."

Hermione considered this for a moment then smiled a little. "I think I actually might."

"As if you have any real chance at a long term relationship with him," Draco scoffed. "He's clearly got some type of mental block that should sort itself out by morning and he'll realize his mistake."

Draco wanted so much to rip that bloody irritating smile off her face or in the very least insult her until she broke down. But for some reason, the right concoction of venomous words never entered his mind. Hermione ignored him and walked back over to the railing to stare up at the sky. Though she had wanted to leave mere minutes ago, the desire to do so was no longer as strong. So she resigned to stay a little longer. No way was she going to miss a chance at potentially seeing her first shooting star because of Draco fucking Malfoy. The light from the full moon poured into the tower casting everything in a hazy glow and Draco's mind went back to a few hours ago when Hermione filthy mudblood Granger walked into the Great Hall on Viktor Krum's arm. Draco and his loyal minions had been making fun of everyone especially Ron. It wasn't until Pansy spoke up that they stopped.

"Looks like Krum has a thing for mudbloods," Pansy's voice dripped with jealousy as she tightened her grip on Draco's arm.

Hermione looked every bit the pureblood dignitary that she wasn't as she waltzed effortlessly around the dancefloor with Viktor. Draco wouldn't dare admit it out loud to anyone even on threat of death, but Granger cleaned up well. Seeing her standing in the moonlight with snow flurries dancing around her had temporarily rendered him speechless. The features on his usually cold face had softened. Inwardly, he was fighting strong unexplainable urges to apologize for every insult he'd ever uttered and every bad thought he'd ever had wishing her harm and sometimes even death. If he didn't know about her blood status or how annoyingly smart she was...if he had never chosen to go down the path of taunting her needlessly and frequently... He might've found himself developing feelings towards her that were not hateful. Not even close.

Draco had gotten so quiet, Hermione assumed he'd left. She frowned when she turned and saw him staring right at her. "What are you looking at?"

She was very tense and braced herself for whatever insult or hex he would inevitably throw at her. Instead Draco cleared his throat, forcing the usual scowl onto his face. "Nothing. It's late and I'd rather not have anyone catching us up here together. While it might help your reputation, it would certainly destroy mine." With that, he turned on his heel and headed for the stairs.

"You don't always have to act so tough."

Hermione's words were quiet. Barely above a whisper. Almost as though she wasn't aware she had uttered them out loud. But Draco heard them anyway carried over on a flurry of snowflakes making him stop in his tracks. He could feel her eyes boring into the back of his head and it irritated him to no end. He considered blasting her from the tower to be rid of her once and for all. But instead he swallowed back some of his pride to see what the mudblood was on about. "What do you mean?"

Hermione tugged nervously at the ruffles on her dress when she realized he'd heard her. "Well I just...you don't always have to be so...cruel."

Draco turned to face her. "I am not cruel. You misunderstand facts as insults."

"Facts?" Hermione laughed a little at the absurdity.

"It's no secret muggle borns like you have no place in Hogwarts with your unfounded beliefs that we should all just get along and ignore the fact you don't deserve to have the same opportunities as purebloods let alone go to school with them."

"And yet Hogwarts is full of us. Some doing a much better job than purebloods. Do you ever get tired of antagonizing others?"

"Never," said Draco. "I was raised to let everyone know exactly where they stand."

"It's all an act. A facade. You're trying to do what you've been taught is right. But somewhere deep down inside, you must know that your prejudices against those like me really have no factual basis."

Draco watched her for a moment taking in everything she had said then rolled his eyes. "Believe what you want. I tire of this conversation. I'd much rather have spent these painfully long minutes I've wasted nailed to a wall while receiving a barrage of unforgivables." Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped past her lips. Draco shot her one of his signature icy glares. "I see nothing funny, but it doesn't surprise me that you do."

"Do you realize this is the longest conversation we've ever had?"

"Don't get used to it mudblood. It should've never happened and never will again. In fact once I leave here, I will pretend it never did."

"This isn't entirely my fault. Nothing was keeping you here."

"You wouldn't stop bloody talking!"

"You could've stopped listening." Hermione looked at him challengingly and Draco grit his teeth in annoyance.

"Granger, don't make this into something it isn't."

"Oh and what might that be?"

"Based on how annoyingly positive you can be, I'm going to assume you're taking this as an act of good will. That I'm turning over a new leaf. Making friendly conversation. That I'm somehow changing how I feel about your kind. Which couldn't be further from the truth. Because at the end of the day, you'll always be nothing more than a worthless mudblood that I've wasted more time than is necessary being around."

Hermione frowned, but she wasn't disappointed. She'd expected as much and as little from him. But there was still something different. It was the new way he was speaking to her with a tone that was lower than usual. His words didn't carry as much bite as they usually did. He'd even kept his distance. Normal Draco would've been up in her face with a smirk and a murderous glint in his eyes. His wand had been at the ready the entire time they talked, but he never once pointed it at her. Without any real knowledge of what had come over her, Hermione smiled at him as though she were smiling at Ron or Harry.

"Thank you," she said.

Draco eyed her suspiciously. "For what?"

"I came to the tower in search of solace. After my fight with Ron –"

"Fight?"

"Well...yeah. It's ridiculous really. He –"

"Nevermind. I don't actually care to know. What exactly are you thanking me for?"

The glow of the moonlight was all around Hermione. A light breeze whipped through strands of hair that had fallen in her face. "Thank you for talking with me and listening to me."

Draco nodded curtly. Then for the first time that night, pointed his wand at her threateningly. "Speak of this to no one. If I get wind of you running your disgusting little mudblood mouth about tonight, I'll –"

"Malfoy," Hermione interrupted with a small smile. "Just go."

She turned away from him and he had a mind to let her know that she of all people shouldn't be giving him orders. His knuckles were going white as the grip on his wand tightened. The sudden resistance to hex and otherwise taunt her was confusing him. Draco had left the yule ball pulling Pansy behind him with every intention of doing anything and everything possible before they either got caught or were exhausted. But then he saw Hermione's shoes on the ground in the astronomy tower remembering them from when Viktor raised her in the air for the opening dance sequence. Draco found himself disturbingly and unexplainably more drawn to the idea of speaking to Granger rather than having a reckless night with Pansy. Something he never thought would cross his mind as "fun" unless it was to insult or degrade the ridiculous mudblood until she broke down.

"Granger, Before I go..." he said through tightly clenched teeth. Hermione turned her attention back to him curiously. "Krum was right."

"About what?"

Hermione's voice was soft and there was a pang in Draco's chest he'd never felt before. There were words that had once been a fleeting thought in his mind now resurfacing violently. Draco had the urge to slice out his own tongue after the cursed words came tumbling out of his mouth. "About how you look tonight. That you're breath takingly beautiful."

Hermione's mouth dropped open a little in utter shock. Draco's eyes widened in bewilderment. He fought hard to return to his usual glare, but somehow couldn't bring himself to. Words were a jumbled mess in his mind as he desperately tried to form a proper sentence that would take back what he had just said to her. The longer he stood there, the more Draco felt his resolve breaking. And it absolutely fucking terrified him. So he fled from the tower fighting every urge inside of him that was now making him think about her in ways he never thought possible or acceptable.

Until tonight, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy as cold and distant. Someone who's life purpose seemed to be centered around making her life hell along with Ron and Harry. But the usual venomous tones weren't there and neither were his taunting smirks. As she pondered whether something in him was changing towards her, she looked up and suddenly the impossible seemed possible. All her life she had waited for this kind of moment and it had finally happened – she saw a shooting star.


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks.

It had been two long weeks since Hermione's fight with Ron during the Yule Ball.

Two weeks since she and Viktor Krum had gone public.

Two weeks since she'd seen her first shooting star.

And two weeks since Draco Malfoy echoed Viktor's sentiments that she looked "breath takingly beautiful".

Ever the over thinking intellectual, Hermione chalked up Draco's odd behavior as being under the influence of Firewhisky or a spell. She even briefly entertained the thought of someone using Polyjuice Potion to get a rise out of her. But no. He still seemed to be normal venomous Draco beneath all the questionable gestures and words. She'd hardly seen the grey eyed snake since that night apart from meals in the Great Hall or in the corridors. Unsurprisingly, he seemed to be avoiding her. Always careful not to make eye contact and looking away quickly if they did. Going out of his way to be sure their paths didn't cross too closely. He was also spending more time with Pansy who couldn't seem to keep her hands off Draco. Not that he minded. And Hermione didn't like how that made her feel. It was similar to the odd feeling she felt when Draco never came back to the Astronomy Tower. _Hurt._

But on the other hand, Hermione was getting closer to Viktor. He was a breath of fresh air in an otherwise stifling environment of schoolwork and drama. Though he wasn't much of a talker, he was comfortably affectionate and a great listener who genuinely cared about anything she had to say. Viktor regarded Hermione as though she were some type of irreplaceable treasure that he had taken his entire life up until this point to find. And now that he had found her, he had eyes for no one else despite there being plenty of suitors who kept vying for his attention. They were lazing about the library one day, when he surprised Hermione with a Christmas gift. It was a delicate, silver chain with a star shaped pendant hanging down from it. Not too big or too little and Hermione loved how it sparkled in the light.

Then there was Ron. Getting back on track with Ron was still a work in progress. He ignored her completely the first couple days after the ball. Pretending like he couldn't hear her when she talked and looking right through her when she was standing in front of him. Eventually he stopped sitting five spaces down from her in the Great Hall and had even started to greet her. But they had yet to have long conversations like before. She missed those. And so did Harry.

When Harry wasn't trying to play peace maker between Hermione and Ron, he was trying to get the blasted golden egg figured out in preparation for the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. And when he wasn't dealing with that, he was coping with his rapidly growing feelings for Cho Chang. Harry wasn't good at hiding how he felt about her. Everyone knew. Students. Professors. Dumbledore. Filch. Random inhabitants of Hogsmeade. Even Cho's boyfriend Cedric knew but it didn't seem to faze the proud Hufflepuff one bit. Harry still regretted not asking Cho to the Yule Ball sooner. He kept wondering what might've happened if he had taken her. Would he be the one Cho was dating right now?

"Unlikely," Ron had said, as he gnawed on a turkey leg. Harry and Hermione frowned at him. "What? I mean look at her. She's...well...her. And you're...you."

"Thanks Ron," Harry threw a dinner roll which Ron easily caught and proceeded to devour simultaneously with the turkey leg.

Hermione hit Ron upside the head. Not enough to leave a mark, but enough to jar him. "You're one to talk. You've got the romantic flair of a blast ended skrewt."

The conversation ended shortly after that.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The holiday snow melted away shortly after classes resumed. Viktor started to spend more time on the quidditch pitch which meant less time with Hermione. But she busied herself with studies and checking on Harry's progress with the golden egg. It was a cool but sunny afternoon when Harry sought Hermione out at the pitch where Viktor and his friends were playing a friendly but heated match against a team of Ravenclaws while Hermione attempted to get some extra credit work done.

"Didn't see you in the common room or the library so I figured you might be out here," Harry smiled as he walked over. Hermione was surrounded by a sea of open books and parchment, furiously taking notes. "Shouldn't you be paying more attention to Viktor? If I'm not mistaken, that is why you're out here."

"I've seen enough quidditch in the past week to last a decade," Hermione groaned, as she stretched. "I could use a break."

"How long have you been out here?"

"Two and a half hours. Maybe more," Hermione shrugged. "I came out here with him after lunch."

"You two have been spending a load of time together. I reckon it's getting quite serious especially if that necklace is any indication."

Hermione reached up and touched the star pendant with a smile. "Having someone be so...romantically attentive to me and adoring isn't something I'm used to. It still feels foreign to me. Putting ourselves out there. Especially with that Rita Skeeter lurking about. Every time I see someone reading The Daily Prophet, I hold my breath thinking that I'm once again going to be the subject of ridicule and embarrassment."

"She didn't have anything bad to say about how you looked at the Yule Ball. Nobody did."

They both watched Viktor zoom by and catch the golden snitch with ease. Hermione turned to Harry. "Do you know where Ron went after lunch?"

Harry shook his head. "Back to the dorm to sleep I would guess. Why?"

"I just feel like he's still avoiding me despite telling me that we're fine. I'm glad we are speaking but it's more or less like acquaintances. It's not like how it was before."

"Well at least you aren't sitting five spaces apart anymore," said Harry. "It was getting a little awkward. But I do miss our conversations. The three of us. You, me and Ron. I'm still a bit lost as to what made him so angry in the first place."

Hermione sighed. "He hasn't really told me his reason. Just that he couldn't believe I would entertain the thought of going out with Viktor Krum. Ron has all these ideas of how he assumes Viktor to be. I agree that he's maybe a bit old for me and is set to leave school soon, but that really shouldn't be a factor in whether I'm in a relationship with him or not. I've already got approval from my parents and he makes me so irrevocably happy so I feel like that's all that should matter."

"I know," Harry smiled. "It's just...Ron cares about you deeply. I do, too. But not in a romantic way. If that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense. And I never did apologize to you for not saying anything about Viktor sooner. I think that's also partly why Ron was so angry. I was keeping secrets and I shouldn't have. I should've just been up front to begin with. But I was also scared to tell anyone the truth because I didn't want anyone making it into something bigger than it actually is."

"No need to apologize. I know you have your reasons," Harry reassured her. "And anyway I feel like you should take a break from your studies and your Bulgarian Bonbon. Take a stroll with me? Or will Viktor mind?"

"Why would Viktor mind? He knows we're best friends. And besides, we've not hung out much." As if on cue, Viktor flew in close enough to give Hermione a kiss and nodded to Harry before continuing on his way. Hermione smiled after him then turned to Harry with a determined nod. "I'll see Viktor later for dinner. Let's go."

She gathered up all her things in her book bag then followed Harry out of the stands. They were making their way back to the school trying to come up with ways to corner Ron when Harry abruptly stopped walking. Hermione didn't notice at first and kept carrying on as though he were still right beside her. Then she spotted Cho and realized Harry had long since stopped walking.

"Hi Harry," Cho smiled. "How was the rest of your break?"

"H – hi Cho," he said, clearly nervous. "Nice weather we're having."

Hermione facepalmed and Cho smiled a little. "Yeah. All the snow was giving me cabin fever. We're actually headed into Hogsmeade. Would you like to join?"

"Oh I...I don't...I have this...thing. It's a... well I mean... I've just... Not now," Harry couldn't form a coherent sentence to save his life and Hermione was trying so hard not to laugh out loud.

"Oh okay," Cho nodded, masking disappointment. "Well I'll see you around then."

"Yeah. S – see you."

Harry waved awkwardly at her retreating form. When she was out of view, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked quickly past Hermione, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. Hermione went after him, looping her arm through his.

"And just what was that?" she mused.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harry muttered.

"Oh come on. Why did you get so tongue tied? It's not like you haven't ever spoken to her."

"I know it's just...she makes me so bloody nervous."

Hermione smiled as they walked across the wooden bridge and into the courtyard. Harry motioned towards an empty bench and they sat down. There were a few students scattered about talking amongst themselves. Hermione zeroed in on a particular corner where a familiar group of Slytherins were gathered around a tree. Draco had his arm around Pansy's shoulders. The raven haired beauty was laughing at something he said while she leaned up against him. Hermione frowned a little as she watched them. Harry was oblivious to everything as he started talking to her about the golden egg. Suddenly, Draco looked directly at Hermione as though he could sense she was staring. His silver gaze locked onto hers. Hermione's heart started pounding in her ears and she quickly looked away.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Harry asked with a concerned frown when he noticed how red she suddenly was.

She nodded, swallowing back a nervous lump in her throat. Harry proceeded to talk again not realizing she'd gone back to tuning him out. Her brown eyes watched him intently as though she were hearing every word that he said. But he did notice her change in behavior and reached out to her.

"Hermione?" Harry touched her hand gently and she jerked backed.

"Huh what?" she said, blinking quickly as though trying to figure out who he was.

He frowned and was about to say something else when Cedric walked over. "Hey Potter! Can we talk in private for a moment?"

Harry looked at Hermione who quickly stood.

"Go on. I've got to get going anyway."

Before he could stop her, she had hurried off.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple days, dark clouds covered the sky and there was a nonstop torrential downpour. Hermione didn't much like storms. The rain alone was fine. It was the lightning and definitely the thunder that brought back a distant memory from her childhood. She did her best to ignore it, as she went about her daily tasks. Harry had apparently figured out the golden egg thanks to Cedric, but Hermione had yet to find out how.

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon when Hermione found herself bored out of her mind in the common room. Harry was visiting Dumbledore and Viktor was spending time with his friends. Ginny and Neville had gone off somewhere to be alone. They were another surprising couple that was a result of the Yule Ball. Ron finally made an appearance and made small talk with Hermione until he fell asleep in an armchair mid conversation. Hermione considered slapping him awake and demanding things go back to the way they were before his outburst at the Yule Ball. But instead, she decided to seek some time to herself in the library.

She went to her favorite spot where she and Viktor had been spending a lot of time together. It was a secluded area close to the restricted section where hardly anyone went. There was a large window with a view of Black Lake. Even through the rain, it was a beautiful sight to behold. There was a plush oversized sofa beneath the window covered in pillows and a basket of blankets on the floor for warmth. A few desks lined the walls on either side, but they were never occupied.

Hermione placed her book bag on the floor beside her shoes and sat with her legs stretched out in front of her across the couch. Then she carefully pulled out one of her mother's favorite novels that had seen better days. _Great Expectations_. It was tattered and worn with age. Sure, she could've made it look like new but at her mother's request she kept it weathered. Her mother said it gave the book character and she agreed. Hermione had already read it nine times. But like with any book, whether it was written by a muggle or magical being, fiction or nonfiction, Hermione made it a point to read it several times over. No sooner had she started reading than a familiar swatch of blonde hair invaded her peripheral vision.

"Shocking. Granger in the library on a weekend," Draco snatched the book from her hands and flipped through the pages. "This doesn't look like a book for any of our classes."

"Malfoy, give that back!" Hermione jumped up to try and grab it from him. But Draco was much taller especially with his arm raised over his head that she couldn't reach the book even on her tip toes. "Stop that! You're going to rip the pages even more!"

"Great Expectations?" Draco read the title and made a face before throwing it on the ground as though it were diseased. "Expectations for what?"

Hermione snatched it up and held it protectively against her chest. "You shouldn't go around grabbing other people's things. Especially if you've no intention of handling them properly."

She inspected the book for any new damage before settling back down on the couch. Draco leaned against a nearby book shelf with his arms crossed. He clearly had no intention of leaving any time soon which made Hermione grit her teeth in frustration.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she frowned without looking up at him. "I'm surprised you even know what a library is let alone where it is. Shouldn't you be off hexing some first years or snogging your girlfriend?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend," Draco glowered.

"Then what is she to you then? I saw the way you were handling each other in the Astronomy Tower. And almost every day since."

"Just having a bit of fun is all. Not that it's any of your bloody business."

Hermione rolled her eyes. How irritatingly typical. She was suddenly so overcome by a feeling she didn't want to name that she had forgotten all about her original question. Now she was trying desperately to ignore the grey eyed intruder by attempting to get back into her reading. But the words were a jumbled mess on the page. Meanwhile, Draco studied her. The oversized sweater she had on hung off one shoulder. Her simple black pants were rolled up a little at the bottom. There was a messy bun on top of her head with several strands of hair falling around her face. Her eyebrows were knit in a concentrated frown while she absentmindedly played with her necklace.

"What's that?" Draco asked before he could stop himself.

"What's what?" Hermione frowned as he approached. He stopped a couple feet away and was towering over her. She instinctively pressed herself into the pillows afraid of what he might do next. But then she followed his line of sight to her necklace and relaxed. "Oh. Viktor gave me this. Not that it's any of your bloody business..."

She said that last line in a mocking tone that wasn't lost on Draco who raised an eyebrow then went back to where he had been standing previously. An uncomfortable silence settled around them. Draco could hear a clock ticking from somewhere nearby and the soft swish of books flying around. The occasional muted conversation floated over to them and of course there was the infamous _Shhh_ from Madam Pince when someone started getting too loud. Finally, Draco couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"What's it about?" he asked, trying to hide his genuine curiosity. Hermione looked at him strangely. "The book I mean."

Was he really asking her what a book by a muggle author was about? Why did he even care? She had a mind to leave or ignore him, but something told her he would stand there until he died or she answered. Whichever came first. Currently, she was hoping for the former.

"In short, it's about an orphan." She said quickly then looked back down inwardly distraught that she was still finding it hard to focus.

"So you're reading a story about Potter," Draco laughed a little in amusement. "Sounds positively boring. But I wouldn't expect much from what I'm assuming is a muggle author."

Hermione shut the book in annoyance and leaned forward. It was becoming obvious that whatever had transpired between them in the Astronomy Tower was most likely now a long forgotten memory. And Hermione would just have to live with it.

"Was there anything else or can I get back to my reading?" Hermione snapped.

Her brown eyes were full of irritation and fury. Draco saw her wand poking out of her book bag on the ground and he touched his wand in his back pocket just in case. When he saw she made no move for her wand, he relaxed a little.

"No. I don't want anything from you," he said.

"Then why are you here?"

Hermione's previously unanswered question hung in the air demanding to be answered. Draco's mind flooded with excuses. He wasn't about to admit that he willingly followed her in the library after seeing her wandering around the corridors. It was normally a place he avoided. He hated Madam Pince and all her stupid rules. Hated how quiet it was. He hated the smell of books – though it wasn't an unpleasant smell – it reminded him of schoolwork and studies which he despised. He was inexplicably frustrated. Frustrated with Hermione and frustrated with himself for reasons he wasn't ready to understand.

"I was looking for a book," he muttered. He _lied_. Then before she could say anything else, he left.

Ever since the night of the Yule Ball, he would look for her in the Great Hall and the corridors. In the courtyard. In Hogsmeade. At the quidditch pitch. And when he did see her, he'd pretend as though he hadn't. She'd been spending a lot of time with the Bulgarian brute that Draco idolized but was for some unexplainable reason becoming irritated with. Or she'd be with that pathetic ginger Weasel or Potter. Draco hated the way she made him feel mostly because he didn't know what exactly he was feeling.

Hermione was none the wiser to his inner turmoil as she had her own inner battle to fight. She shut her book and stared out at the rain, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. Draco seemed to be back to his old self. And as much as it disappointed her, Hermione was also relieved. Had her assumptions from that night in the Astronomy Tower turned out to be true and Draco really was softening up to her, then she'd have a lot to explain to her less than understanding friends. So she made a decision to avoid Draco Malfoy at all costs much like he had avoided her for the entirety of Christmas break following the Yule Ball.

And that was the last time for another week Hermione visited the library.


End file.
